


Computers, Tapes and the Boys, Oh My

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst and Humor, Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair puts a private tape in the tape player instead of Santana.  Guess who hears it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Computers, Tapes and the Boys, Oh My

Computers, Tapes and the Boys, Oh My  
PattRose

"Where's Sandburg?" Simon yelled, "I need to ask him something right now." 

"Good morning to you, too, sir." Jim said, "He's at the U and won't be in till later today. Anything I can help with?" 

"Sorry, Jim," Simon said, calming down, "He started helping me fix the computer and now when I need him, he's not here. Do you know what he was doing to my computer?" 

"My day is going great," Jim said, "thanks for asking." 

Jim laughed as he walked away from Simon without another word. He could hear Simon trying to get a hold of Sandburg on his cell phone. 

"Ellison," Simon hollered, "Where the hell is he? I need this fixed like now. The Chief is on his way over and he wants to see what I've done with this program and I can't even get it to accept my password." 

"What did you want me to do, Simon?" asked Jim all innocently. "It's not like I just can leave my cases and go hunt him down for you." 

"Yes," Simon said panicking, "that's what you can do. I'll take over the files, you go find Sandburg and don't come back until you have him. And please, Ellison, make it fast." 

Jim handed all his files over to Simon as he took off like a bullet out of the bullpen. _God_ , Jim thought, _I hate paperwork more than anything else in the world._ As he got into the truck, he slipped his Santana tape into the player to listen to some tunes. Instead of music, this is what he heard. 

"I want to fuck you so bad, Jim. Do you know how badly I want you? No, instead I'm telling this stupid machine. Well, one of these days, Ellison, I'm going to make you mine. I'm going to make you scream and come all over both of us. And you'll be begging for more." 

Jim just sat there with his mouth hanging open. He didn't even know what to think about this. God, he was truly fucked. Literally. Blair wanted him that way. What the hell was he going to do now? _Well, Ellison, how do you feel about that?_

While Jim was having the conversation in his head with himself, Blair was across town, putting a tape into the tape player in his office and out came the sound of Santana. _Oh shit_ , Blair thought, _what the fuck have I done now?_ He figured he'd be okay if he got to the station before Jim had a chance to make it to the truck. 

Blair went out to the parking lot and got into his car, and sped out of the parking lot. He had to get to the station before Jim went anywhere in the truck. Saying his new mantra. _I have to get to the station before Jim kills me._ After about six times, Blair was calming down. Things would be okay. 

When Jim pulled off the parkway, Blair was just pulling onto it. They missed each other by about ten minutes. Welcome to the Ellison and Sandburg Zone. 

When Blair got to the station, he didn't see Jim's truck and he started to panic. He ran into the elevator to get upstairs as fast as he could. As Blair got off the elevator, Simon yelled, "Sandburg, it's about time. Get in here and tell me what the fuck you did with my computer." 

"Sir?" Blair asked, "What is wrong with your computer?" 

"I swear you and your partner never talk," Simon said, " I can't get my password to be accepted, so I can't get anywhere and the Chief of Police is on his way over to see what I've learned on this new program." 

"Sir," Blair said, trying not to laugh, "we changed your password to another one, remember? Try that one and see if you can get in." 

Simon sat down and typed in the new password and it opened right up. "Sandburg," he said, "you are a life saver. Where is Jim anyhow?" 

"I was just coming up to ask you." Blair said, "I was looking for him. Wondered if you knew where he went." 

"He went to get you," Simon said. Simon started typing things into his computer all excited that he now could work things. Simon was a smiling happy camper. "Thanks, Sandburg." Simon said before he shoved him out the door. 

Blair had no idea of what to do. He knew that he was fucked. Oh hell, he wished he were fucked. _Oh goody, now I'm talking to myself again,_ Blair said to himself. He walked into the restroom hoping to stay away from everyone. He just sat in one of the stalls and hoped this day could go away. 

Jim got off the elevator pissed off, because he had to chase down Sandburg. He looked around and didn't see him, so he listened, hearing Blair's heartbeat in the direction of the restroom; Jim took off for that room. He walked in and heard Blair's heartbeat pick up as he walked in. 

Jim stood in front of the stall with Blair in it and opened it up. Blair hadn't even locked it. And Blair was up against the wall with his face pushed against said wall. Jim couldn't help but smile as he said, "Sandburg, what the hell are you doing?" 

"Nothing." Blair answered quietly. 

"Do you want to tell me why your heartbeat is beating triple time?" Jim asked. 

Blair just folded when he heard this and tried backing away further from Jim. Jim suddenly realized that Blair was afraid of him. Jim said, "Chief, did you think I was going to hit you?" 

"Yes." Blair answered. 

"Chief, look at me," Jim said, "I've had a lot of time to think about that tape in the truck and I've decided that it's a damn fucking good idea. So whenever you're ready, let’s blow this pop stand." 

Blair looked around and said, "Jim?" 

"Yes," Jim said, "I do want you to fuck me. And I expect it soon, so you're going to have to come out of that stall." 

Blair looked up at him and smiled and said, "You're not mad at me?" 

"Chief," Jim said, "I'm in love with you, how could I be mad? I might have been a little confused for a short time, but I got over that. I used one of those mantra's in the truck." 

"Really?" Blair asked, "What did you use?" 

"I kept repeating, _Blair's going to fuck me._ " Jim said as he bent down and quickly kissed Blair.

Jim went out to the bullpen, walking up to Simon and said, "Sir, I have to take Sandburg back to the U." 

"Do I look stupid?" Simon asked. "I know he has his own car. I don't want to know. Just get out of here." Smiling, Jim said, "Thanks, sir. See you tomorrow." 

As he made his way to the elevator, Blair was looking at the floor and Jim pulled his face up and said, "No, don't ever think I'm embarrassed of you. Do you understand?" 

"Yeah," Blair answered, "I'm crazy about you Jim, in case you were wondering."

"As a matter of fact, I plan on you showing me how crazy you are for me, really soon. Jim said laughing as they got on the elevator. 

As they walked to the truck both men had big smiles on their faces. Blair said to himself, yep, that tape was a good idea.


End file.
